


酒盈尊

by annabaozi



Category: xiangsheng
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi





	酒盈尊

周九良提了过路客商送的几坛花雕酒回家，晚饭时跟父母说起，本来家里对饮酒也不甚在意，父亲也只是尝了一尝味道，说酒是好酒。老太太则只是跟孟鹤堂一块儿看了看那小坛子，让他顺便带回去一坛。  
吃过了晚饭又带着孩子留了半个时辰，回房的时候天色已经全然暗淡，恰好是近月圆的日子，纤云散尽，桂华流瓦，不由得便起了赏月的兴致，两人在庭中坐下，周九良揭开手里酒坛的封口，倒了两杯出来。  
清时良夜，借我倒金瓯。  
酒当真是好酒。琥珀色的酒液倾入杯中温润如玉，借着细细夜风不须凑到嘴边便能嗅到绵长酒香，月光照得院中有如一地白霜，似乎带着寒意催人尽快饮了杯中酒。  
“没怎么见过你喝酒。”周九良端起酒杯闻着酒香，喝了一口看孟鹤堂擎着瓷杯才刚刚沾唇，“这酒倒还是真的不错。”  
“是好酒。”孟鹤堂慢慢啜饮着杯中酒液，“听说在南方，生了女儿就要埋一坛酒，出嫁那天才起出来，想想也还有些意思。”  
周九良看酒坛四围装饰的花纹，青花在釉下勾勒出一幅幅画儿，虽然是街市上售卖的酒，图案也是嫁娶喜庆的意思，含着对未来的喜悦和希冀。  
“这也没什么难的，咱们也藏一坛在树下。”他抬头指了指远处，“就那棵石榴树底下，也是好寓意。”  
“也好……”对面的人放下酒杯转身去看，过了一阵转回来，“一转眼她也三岁多了，日子过得还真是快。”  
“可不是。”周九良又给两人倒上酒，院里墙角有细小的虫鸣，偶尔钻进耳中，更显得院中月华遍洒一片安静。  
不知不觉中一坛酒已经只剩了坛底的几滴，在周九良手中坛口向下，也已经倒不出什么，他把酒坛放回石桌上，瓷器底部碰撞出清脆的一声。   
孟鹤堂此时带了几分醉意，脸颊酡红，眼神渐渐多了些迷离，嘴里还答应着周九良的话，却是一句比一句慢下来了。他上身挺直坐在石凳上，不经意间就要往后靠，手臂抬起又落下，叫人不知道他是想给自己再倒一杯还是要把周九良拉近身旁。  
周九良从自己座上站起来走到孟鹤堂身边，孟鹤堂抬头笑着去拉他的手，手心有点发热。  
“这就醉了？”他屈膝矮下身看着孟鹤堂，对方的眼睛眨了眨，有一丝迟滞。  
“我哪儿就醉了。”孟鹤堂攥紧他的手，又重复一遍，“……我没醉。”  
“天也晚了，外边凉，咱们回去罢。”周九良直起腰拉着孟鹤堂，坐着的人却没跟着他站起，只是慢慢点了点头：“嗯。”  
周九良叹了口气，弯腰搂住孟鹤堂肩膀打算把他抱起来，可也没成功，孟鹤堂推开他，拽着他手臂摇晃着起身，“抱我做什么，我跟你走回去。”  
“哎，咱们走回去。”  
这么一小段路孟鹤堂倒是也不至于跌跌撞撞，可周九良走在他身边知道他脚步发飘，拉着他怕一个不小心摔倒，幸而院里平坦，两人迈上台阶进了房，孟鹤堂坐在床边，还是一副没反应过来的模样。  
房里早就点上了灯，窗前近侧的一盏光辉温暖，叫人瞧着孟鹤堂微醉的脸上更加发红，他抬手抚抚额头，稍微有些发热，其实神智也还清楚，就是懒懒地不想动。周九良走到床边，孟鹤堂倒向他胸前，在他怀抱里抬起头，嘴角向上勾着，看着马上就要笑出声。他捧起怀中人的脸，而孟鹤堂伸手抱住他往自己那边拉，让他俯下身靠近自己。  
周九良顺着这动作低头碰到孟鹤堂的额前，而对方还要让他往自己那边靠，又因为不胜酒力坐不稳当，腰一软便往床铺上倒去，从周九良怀里滑下去躺倒在床上。  
“你怎么还站着？”孟鹤堂绵软无力地朝他伸手，然后又落回去。  
他一手搂着对方给人脱衣服，颇费了一番功夫才把两个人外衣都脱掉，他爬上床把孟鹤堂抱在怀里，怀中人浑身都软绵绵地任由他摇晃着搂住。周九良低头去闻他耳后颈侧飘散出的味道，甜蜜的气味混了酒香难舍难分，倒是让他感觉自己又尝到了方才杯中的花雕酒，还又加了些香甜。  
“我热……”孟鹤堂扯开自己身上的里衣领口，手指却又落下去，“你帮我解开……”他额头抵着周九良胸膛，声音含糊不清。  
周九良摸到孟鹤堂发热的皮肤，看到他额角的汗水又担心着凉，刚刚把半边帐子拉上，孟鹤堂突然凑上来吻住他，他忙不迭地回吻着，手忙脚乱地给怀里人脱衣服，顺手擦了擦汗珠。  
因为酒意孟鹤堂只是借着一股劲儿亲吻他，不一时便气喘吁吁地跟他分开，脸颊更红润了几分，带着周九良也出了点儿汗。  
那只手伸到自己腿间的时候周九良没什么防备，反而被对方惊了一下，孟鹤堂的手隔着裤子摩弄他渐渐苏醒的物件，却没什么章法地只是随意活动，完全没能缓解他的欲火，有时收不住力道还让他觉得难受不已。  
“你躺下好不好？”他拉扯着自己里裤，因为对方的揉捏时不时倒吸一口气。  
“……不。”孟鹤堂这会儿不但没醒酒，酒意反而加重了，他坐在周九良身上，臀缝摩擦着底下的硬物，溢出的情液弄湿了布料，挑逗着身下人的神经。  
周九良一手扶着孟鹤堂一手勉强把两个人裤子脱下，手指摸进穴口搅动，那里今天也一片绵软。而身上的人摇着头扭动腰身，却忘了该说什么似的说不出完整的句子，在他怀里不断挣动有几回差点要歪倒在床上。  
他让自己慢慢进入，孟鹤堂终于稍稍安静下来，一直吞到了根部才抱着他发出一阵呻吟，接着就又不肯动，只是捧着周九良的脸胡乱亲吻着，那股带着酒味儿甜蜜简直把两个人从头到脚笼罩住。  
周九良朝上挺动，两手扶着怀里的人生怕他倒下，屈起双膝让孟鹤堂靠着，性器圆钝的头部还未抵到最深处，只是一点点靠近那道缝隙，引诱着内里溢出更多情动的水液。他抚弄着对方身前的东西，没过一阵便沾染了他一手白浊，从指缝里滴落。而孟鹤堂无意识地自己抚摸着胸前，略显无力地揉弄自己的胸膛，这本来是他平日里极少做给周九良看的模样，引得对方更加用力地顶弄。  
本来这样的姿势就要身上的人配合，孟鹤堂又软绵地用不上力气，周九良叹口气，抱住孟鹤堂，“咱们换个姿势。”  
刚才不肯躺下的人这会儿也忘了那回事，被他放倒在榻上，由着他大力顶弄，声调也是不同往日的低软，在周九良耳边萦绕，眼底泛起一圈红，有水汽浮现。  
顶到最深处时身下人猛地一阵紧缩，内壁痉挛着紧紧包裹住他，周九良放缓动作咬着牙动作了十几回，发泄在对方身体里，还没反应过来便撑开的结让他们结合在一处分不开，他叹了口气就着交合的姿势抱着孟鹤堂躺下。  
“你说……要买什么酒埋下才好……”孟鹤堂小声说，声音愈来愈小。  
“还是今日喝的酒便好了。”他看向怀中人，人已经睡着了。  
无妨，明日再说。


End file.
